100 Fire Emblem Awakening Songfics
by KireiYume
Summary: A series of songfics written for Fire Emblem: Awakening! Pretty much any available pairing is up for grabs as far as I'm concerned so no characters are listed. Literally all will be used at some point. Also why no genres are specified. Rated T to be safe, but I'll never write anything above T.
1. Feel Again (OneRepublic)

**AN: This will be a short thread of things that will probably end up being too long to be drabbles and too short to be full fics. I guess they're ficlets? I don't know. What this is is a series of songfics written with the help of Pandora. I put my Pandora on shuffle, write down the first song, and every day (hopefully) will write a new ficlet. Some will be based on the title of the song only and others on the meaning of the lyrics (if they don't relate). I can't promise regular updates, because ha, life. Anyway, I will be writing tons of pairings and will also be accepting requests for what people I write with! So feel free to rate and request and I will get to pretty much any pairing (friend or romantic) from Awakening that is requested (because honestly, I love all of them). The only things I will not write are anything above T rating. Anything else is fair game. Anyway, on with the first ficlet!**

_1)Feel Again by One Republic_

_Pairing: Brady/Lucina_

Lucina stared up at the stars, leaning contentedly against Brady's shoulder, the fingers of her left hand intertwined with the fingers of his right. She smiled, thinking of how amazingly different her life was now that they had saved the future. Before, she couldn't get close to anyone. It always just…hurt when she did. She closed herself off…and she had to wonder if she was the only one.

"Brady?" Lucina said, barely adding a questioning inflection to her voice.

"Yeah?" Brady asked, looking over at Lucina worriedly.

"I...was just thinking. Did you…shut yourself off?"

"Huh?"

"I…never got close to anyone before. I was too scared. I wouldn't let anyone in."

"I don't quite know. I mean, ya definitely had it worse than me. You had to save Ylisse."

"But…did you ever want to?" Brady sighed.

"I mean, yeah. It sure hurt when Ma and Pa both weren't around…but there wasn't much of anyone to get close to for me, ya know? Most everyone was scared of my ugly mug. Never really got to know me." Lucina kissed Brady's cheek, right on the scar there, prompting a blush.

"You aren't ugly," she interjected. "But…am I heartless for that? I mean, Father was gone, and Mother was as well…but others were fine." Brady shook his head.

"Not one person was 'fine'. Even your brother only chased after girls so he didn't hafta feel so lonely."

"But…"

"No buts. Honestly, I'm the biggest crybaby there is. You're just strong and I bet ya just wanted to stay that way. You care too much 'bout the rest of us to let yourself do a little cryin'." Lucina sighed. "Don't ya go feeling mopey. Then I'm gonna start." Lucina laughed and squeezed Brady's hand. Brady leaned down to kiss her on the lips, and Lucina gratefully met him halfway. "Ya just did what ya needed to. And ya definitely are different now. In the best way."

"Thank you, Brady. Can I tell you something?" Lucina asked.

"'Course."

"You're why I let myself feel again." Brady grinned, tearing up a little, and he let Lucina cuddle closer to him as they both relaxed, enjoying the amazing and newfound feeling of love.


	2. Numb (Linkin Park)

**AN: Yay! Longer story! I'm trying to alternate between 1****st**** gen and 2****nd**** gen pairings, so next story will be future kids. I took this next one quite literally because I figured it would be too similar to the previous one if I ended up using the meaning of the song. Anyway, this is the first time I've really attempted this pairing, so let me know if people are OOC and I'll try to fix it up some. :) (Also, this takes place after the regular events of the storyline and Frederick and Lissa's relationship is developing, ie they aren't engaged yet or even steadily dating.)**

**Edit: Sorry if any of you accessed while it was still in HTML! It's all fixed now, hopefully!**

**Edit's Edit: Double sorry for those of you who accessed it without that line being there-when it copy/pasted from my word processor the line didn't come over. Hopefully this time it's REALLY all fixed. :P**

2) Numb by Linkin Park

Pairing: (Lissa/Frederick)

"Remind me again why we _all _have to head to Regna Ferox for _your _diplomacy mission?" Lissa pouted as she slung her traveling things over her shoulder.

"Because," Chrom explained for what felt like the millionth time, "there have been reports of brigands on the road and I want a sizable amount of Shepherds with me in case of the worst."

"But why do-"

"Because we need a healer and Brady and Maribelle are unavailable. You're the most experienced one here."

"But it's so cold there!"

"It builds character, milady," Frederick replied with a smile. Usually that phrase was accompanied by an obstinate, stony expression, the one that meant "It's for the good of Ylisse, so do it anyway because I am not giving you a choice." However, this was warmer. More...caring, even. Lissa sighed. The only pro of this trip would be some time with Frederick, hopefully when he wasn't 100% devoted to Chrom. As uptight and wary as he could be, Lissa couldn't deny that Frederick had his charms. But Lissa knew that he wouldn't do anything about his feelings, if he had them. No, he was far too noble for that. Too focused on his duty to bother with such a trivial thing as love. But it didn't keep Lissa from dreaming.

"Okay, so we're doing to march through the woods, on a less-traveled path to avoid any highwaymen…" Robin began, pointing out their route on a map.

"No need! The Vaike can take out some thief dude!" Vaike interrupted, flexing his muscles.

"Yes, as long as he manages to marshal his limited powers of concentration enough to remember his axe," Miriel muttered from the corner of the room.

"Hey! No fair! The Vaike never forgets! He just…might not always remember, that's all…"

"Everyone! Pay attention. It's time to start the march," Chrom commanded. The party of Shepherds began to move out, and Lissa looked up to the sun, trying to soak in as much of Ylisse's warmth as she could before the snow of Regna Ferox.

* * *

"Ugh, I can't even feel my fingers!" Lissa moaned as she blew on her hands. Robin gave her a sympathetic grimace as she rubbed her own hands together. Both of their fingertips were nearly white, and judging by the rest of the group's convulsive shivering, they weren't alone. The snow was much worse than anticipated, blanketing them in chill before anyone could prepare. They were supposed to be in Regna Ferox hours ago, but progress was slow and it was nearly too dark to see.

"Looks like we're going to have to make camp!" Chrom yelled over the howling wind. "See if those with covered hands can dig into the snowdrifts on the side of the path! If we can partway bury the tents, it'll help conserve warmth."

"Milord, I believe we neglected to bring tents," Frederick shouted. "This was supposed to be a short march."

"Damn," Chrom began. "Maybe we could…"

"I brought one, just in case!" Robin volunteered. "It might fit all of us if we're careful about how much space we use!"

"Let's pitch it," Chrom ordered. "I can't see my hand in front of my face—there's no way we're making safe progress tonight." With that, numb hands worked together to pitch a clumsy semblance of a tent, which everyone dove into the minute it was erected. Even just being out of the harsh wind did wonders for warmth, and after Frederick distributed the few blankets they had, the Shepherds took off plate armor, curled up tightly and tried to forget about the cold and lack of space. But Lissa was frozen still; her numb fingers could barely wrap a blanket around her. She tried to keep the noise of her chattering teeth to a minimum, but that was all that could be done.

"Milady?" Frederick whispered. Lissa rarely saw him without his massive armor; she'd almost forgotten how he looked beneath it. He still was large and muscled, but he seemed more…vulnerable. More human. Just the sight of him made Lissa's heart flutter. "Are you…alright?" he continued awkwardly. Lissa nodded shakily, attempting to wrap her blanket around her more tightly. She couldn't speak for shivering. Just then, Frederick caught sight of Lissa's hands. "Milady!" he gasped, touching them tentatively. "Your hands are like ice!" On what was seemingly a protective impulse, he grabbed her hands fully, enveloping them in his warm ones. Lissa felt the roughness of Frederick's hands on her soft skin, and realized that this had to be something more than a guardian would do. Even with Chrom, Frederick would briskly rub a cold hand and then let it be. But here they were, still next to each other, and Frederick barely seemed to notice. The realization began to warm her from the inside out, and they sat there in silence for some time.

"Frederick…?" Lissa finally breathed, afraid that if she questioned anything, the moment would be over. Frederick turned tomato red as he followed Lissa's gaze to their intertwined hands.

"Oh, Milady!" Frederick jerked his hands abruptly away. "I didn't…I apologize…that was quite untoward…I…" Lissa put a finger over his lips.

"You know I like you too, right?" she asked quietly. If Frederick could have turned any redder, he would have. Lissa rolled her eyes. "Come on, Frederick! I wasn't gonna just let you sit there like that if I didn't like you too!"

"Milady…"

"L…Lissa," Lissa corrected as she shivered.

"Lissa. Would it help if…that is to say, perhaps would you…" Frederick awkwardly stumbled over his words, and Lissa had to find it adorable. "Would you perhaps be more comfortable if I…" Her guardian fell silent and slowly, cautiously wrapped his arms around Lissa, pulling her close against his chest. His embrace was even more perfect than she could have ever imagined.

"Yes, Frederick," Lissa breathed contentedly, closing her eyes as she relaxed into Frederick, wrapping her arms around his back. "I couldn't want anything else." The cold and numb was gone. Frederick smiled, still holding Lissa close, as they both drifted off, content and in love.


	3. Comatose (Skillet)

**AN: Thanks for all the views and support, everyone! I'm gonna return to the Void (AKA the land of no Internet) tomorrow so updates probably won't happen till maybe Wednesday. Now, this story is a little different—I tried to incorporate both the literal and figurative meaning of this next song into the fic. And I'm changing PoV to two different 3****rd**** person limited perspectives. Let me know if it's confusing. Gerome is supposed to be in some sort of half-coma and I'm going off the studies that say people in a coma are often aware of what is going on around them in some capacity. He probably seems OOC because he's only slightly lucid for like the majority of this fic. This is my first time really writing Severa, so let me know if she's too tsundere or OOC in another way.**

**Edit: I've changed this to make Gerome a bit more IC, as after reading this it seems like he's more OOC than I intended.**

Comatose by Skillet

(Gerome/Severa)

* * *

_Gerome_

"Dammit! It's not gonna work! He's bleedin' too bad!"

"What ruffian would dare to do this? Ugh, the troglodytes!"

"Ooh! I got a wound to heal!"

"He's still passing out, Lissa!"

"Gerome!…eyes…camp…soon…" The last thing Gerome heard was Minerva's second cry, then everything faded away.

* * *

_Severa_

Severa set her sword on the weapons rack, wiping sweat off her brow after a long day of training. Kjelle was a more than worthy sparring partner for her, and more often than not, Severa ended the day with bruises. However, it gained her muscles and skill so she could go toe to toe with those like her father, Gregor, in battle.

"Good job today," Kjelle told Severa.

"S…same to you," Severa muttered grudgingly. "But I would've won if…"

"MOVE! Gangway, people! Make like a rug and beat it!" Brady yelled. He, Chrom, Maribelle and Lissa were running through the camp, Chrom and Brady holding a limp figure between them. Severa craned her head, trying to see who it was…but the massive wyvern following sadly behind them was clue enough.

"Gerome!" Severa gasped to herself. Her stomach felt like a rock.

"Oh, gods, it looks like he's…dead…" Kjelle breathed. The quartet managed to get to the infirmary tent fairly quickly, and Chrom spoke up.

"Maribelle, please take over for me and get Lissa to help you. I have to let Cherche and Gaius know. They'll want to see him." Maribelle nodded, and put her arms under Gerome's. Chrom let go, and Maribelle and Brady made their way completely into the tent, followed by Lissa, who was holding her staff like a security blanket. Chrom quickly departed to Cherche's tent, his face clouded with worry.

"Gods…I hope he's okay…" Severa sighed, her heart beating faster than she thought it ever could.

"I've never seen you so concerned for someone," Kjelle observed, staring at Severa with a raised eyebrow.

"It's…nothing special!" Severa spluttered. "I just…haven't gotten to fully tell him off for being so dark and mysterious! It'd be a pity if he was too injured to berate!" Kjelle rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'll leave you lamenting that." She marched off, her hair a mess and her shirt loosely hanging from her body like usual. Severa, however, was too agitated to notice. She saw Gaius and Cherche running into the medical tent, and wished she could be in there, ensuring that Gerome was okay as well. But that would be far too obvious. She'd have to wait…

* * *

_Gerome_

Disconnected images floated through Gerome's head. First, Minerva, then his mother. His father hazily drifted through as well. Red dots danced around in the background of everything. Amidst the blackness, flashbacks of what had happened would often meander through. Seeing the Risen, jumping in front of Minerva so she wouldn't be hit, taking that arrow to the stomach…vaguely feeling a few more pierce him…Minerva screaming as it all went black. Occasionally, the blackness would drift away enough for Gerome to hear a few snippets of conversation:

"Gods!...will…okay?"

"Can't…up…fever…"

"Gerome…"

Some phrases were his father, others his mothers, and there were always snippets from healers, usually Maribelle and Brady. Only one coherent thought was in Gerome's mind.

Severa.

* * *

_Severa_

"Well, Brady, how is he?" Severa demanded. Finally, after a full _day _of waiting, Severa had gotten to come in and talk to the healers privately. She needed to be sure Gerome would be okay.

Brady glared at her a second before responding. "He's been asleep for a pretty long time. Bet he's fightin' an infection. Some sorta arrow pierced him when he was lookin' for Risen. He was on patrol, but Lord Chrom was sure that it was safe. Robin too. They appeared outta nowhere. If that wyvern of his hadn't screamed…we don't know what'd happen."

"Will he recover?" Severa asked quietly. Lissa popped in from the other side of the tent.

"Umm…we really don't know. I mean, we used staffs and everything, but he's not waking up!"

"Gods, isn't that your JOB to know?!" Severa snapped.

"We don't know what we don't know!" Lissa snapped back.

"Brady! Lissa!" Chrom called. "If you aren't needed in the tent, I need to discuss something with you quickly!" Brady and Lissa quickly left the tent, Lissa throwing a quick glare back at Severa.

Severa quickly looked around. No one was near enough to hear her. "Gerome…" she whispered. "I need you to wake up! Please, Gerome! I mean…you can't leave me! There are so many things I've got to tell you, like, right now! Like…I never got to tell you that I…I…I think your mask looks stupid!" Severa winced internally. Why could she not get two simple words out? "I mean, you can't…die, right? At least, not before I tell you the stuff I need to tell you! Gerome…"

* * *

_Gerome _

"How is he?" Gerome heard. _Severa. _Gods, he needed to hear that voice. Gerome tried as hard as he could to concentrate, pull himself together enough to at least hear. He was better than yesterday; he could think coherently some of the time. But everything felt like a hazy dream and Gerome wasn't quite sure how to pull himself into reality.

"…don't know…not waking up…"

Dammit, that was the wrong voice. Did Severa leave?

"…your JOB to know?!" Well, that was definitely Severa. She did not leave. Gods, the healers must be there. But he needed to tell Severa something! Gerome couldn't tell her with the healers there…he needed to be conscious. Needed to be. But everything was just so hazy…he could barely hear anything and he couldn't feel his muscles at all.

"Gerome…" Severa whispered. Gerome tried as hard as he could to fight through the haziness of his condition. "…wake up! Please…you can't leave me!" Things were fading out, but Gerome almost had it! Oh, gods, Severa's voice just made coherent thought even harder. All he wished to do was listen to the voice and not the words. But the words were important! "so many things…" he heard. "I never got to tell you that I…" Severa seemed to choke on her words. Gerome concentrated. He had to hear this! Was it…would it be… "I think your mask…stupid!" Ugh. Wrong phrase. But…Severa still had to know. Gerome couldn't wake up and tell her. Would he ever wake up? He didn't know. But if he was going to die, Severa must know how he adored her. Until now, he'd been able to hide everything behind the mask…but now he might die, and Severa had to know how he felt.

How hard would it be to move his lips? Gerome tried as hard as he could. _I love you. I love you. I love you._

"….you." Gerome winced internally. How hard was it to get two simple words out? With that, he felt his consciousness fading again, and as hard as he tried he couldn't swim up from the black.

* * *

_Severa_

"…..you." Severa gasped. Gerome's word had been croaky and barely noticeable, but it was something!

"Brady! Lissa! Maribelle!" Severa shouted across camp. Maribelle rushed in.

"What is it?"

"He…spoke!" Maribelle quickly put a gloved finger to Gerome's neck.

"His pulse seems to be stabilizing…he might wake up soon. I must stay here. You can stay if you wish, but I'd suggest leaving. This could take quite some time." But there really wasn't a choice for Severa. She sat right there, not even caring if someone thought it odd anymore.

* * *

_Five Days Later_

_Gerome_

After having been awake for a couple of days, Gerome knew it was time. Time to see if Severa knew what he meant. As luck would have it, she was training a few yards away from his tent. Taking a very deep breath, Gerome walked over to her, feeling safe behind his mask as Severa whipped her head around to see who was approaching.

"Gerome! My god, you are an idiot!" Severa yelled the moment she recognized him. Ouch. So much for safe. Gerome had forgotten just how much Severa's words stung. His feelings made anything she said the ultimate truth. "Why the heck would you just go out alone like that?! Did you have any idea for how worrying would affect me?! I mean, look at my hair! I've sprouted grey hairs worrying about you!"

"What do you mean by worrying?" Gerome asked gruffly, trying to force all emotion out of his voice.

"I mean…only for my own good! I mean, I still had to tell you this stuff! How can I yell at a dead guy?"

"..." Gerome didn't know what to say.

"Gods, you're always so expressionless! Did you just come over to stand and stare?! Even a headless chicken might run around a little bit! A statue would show more emotion!"

With that, Gerome knew his secret was staying inside. He couldn't risk the feeling not being mutual. Gerome turned away, leaving without a word. He'd keep silent for now, but sometime he would have to tell. And the sooner the better. Because Severa could easily fade away. And if he let that happen…he'd lose her. Forever.


	4. Moon Trance (Lindsey Stirling)

**AN: Here's a (very late, completely unedited and written on like five hours of sleep) fic for all of you! Thanks for all the views and support! Sorry this isn't quite 1****st**** gen pairing, it only has a hint of pairing and that's at the end. I figured I'd shake it up and try my hand at more of a family fic—let me know if you enjoy/want to see more of these!**

Song: _Moon Trance (Lindsey Stirling) _**This is inspired some by the title, some by the fact that this song would be awesome to dance to, and some by the slightly haunting air it has in places.**

_Characters: Olivia/Chrom, Inigo (i.e. royal family fluff!) _**In this, Olivia is reclassed as a Myrmidon so she actually has some fighting skill in addition to her dancing skill.**

"Great! You're really improving!" Olivia told Inigo as he struck his final pose. The duo were practicing Olivia's favorite dance a safe distance away from camp. It was after midnight, and on a normal evening it would be far too dark to practice. However, tonight the full moon shone brightly, illuminating their practicing clearing enough for Olivia to clearly see the proud grin on her son's face as he relaxed his posture.

"Is there anywhere I could improve?" Inigo asked, catching his breath slightly.

"Here, in the second segment. You could work on the extension of your leg—point all the way through to your toes. Stretch back your shoulders—that makes you look much more open. Here, I can mirror it and try it with you."

"Starting at the beginning of that second half?" Olivia nodded, settling into the beginning pose.

"Alright…let's begin." Olivia and Inigo spun and turned in time with each other, perfectly mirroring the other's moves. "Good…now commit to the leap! Lovely!" Olivia coached, not even breathing harder as she danced. A few minutes later, they both struck the ending pose, smiles on their faces.

"Mother, I'm so glad you've been able to teach me the second half of your dance."

"You know, I can always teach you more," Olivia replied with a blush. "It's not as if I'm all that great…but I do know things from the time I spent in Regna Ferox."

"Please, not great? I'm 'not great'. You're amazing, Mother!" Inigo gushed, prompting a slight shade of pink to color Olivia's cheeks.

"Ha, not quite…" Olivia began sheepishly.

"You're both breathtaking," a voice said from the edge of the clearing. Both Olivia and Inigo started as Chrom stepped out from the shadow of a large tree.

"Father!" Inigo gasped.

"Chrom!" Olivia squeaked.

"How long were you…?"

"Oh, I'm mortified!"

"Gods, this is so embarrassing!" they said in perfect synchronization, blushing identical shades of red. Chrom laughed heartily.

"I've been watching for some time. That dance is beautiful—no reason to be embarrassed."

"I thought I'd chosen a spot far enough out that no one would see…" Olivia mused sheepishly. Chrom raised an eyebrow teasingly.

"Love, you are my wife. Give me some credit for being able to find you." Olivia smiled at her husband shyly, still blushing. "I was a touch worried though—you're this far out? With all these Risen about?"

"No need to worry, Father, we both are armed." Inigo gestured to the swords propped up on a nearby tree. Chrom nodded approvingly.

"I have to say, I'm glad I finally caught you both during one of your practice sessions," Chrom grinned. "I feel like I'm last in the camp!" Olivia and Inigo both groaned.

"Honestly! How does everyone…what was that noise?" Inigo stopped mid-sentence and whirled around, quickly grabbing both his sword and Olivia's. His mother quickly grabbed hers and turned toward where a guttural moaning was coming from.

"Damn! Risen!" Chrom muttered, drawing Falchion and standing at the ready as Risen began to swarm the clearing. However, they nearly burst into the clearing, much more vicious but far less coordinated. "What's this? It's…as if they're in some sort of trance!" he exclaimed.

"Whatever it is…I won't let them near you!" Inigo vowed, preparing to attack.

"We can do this together," Olivia declared, with more confidence than normal. The trio leapt forward to attack.

* * *

"I think that's the last of them," Chrom said, sheathing Falchion. "Are you both alright?" He received two affirmative nods.

"I'll have to patch up a few cuts, but nothing serious," Inigo assured. Chrom clapped his son on the back, grinning.

"I'm proud of you. You're amazing with your sword." Inigo grinned, tearing up a little, and enveloped Chrom in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Father," he whispered, breaking off the hug.

"You deserve the praise, son. Now…do either of you have any idea what made those Risen that way? They seemed far more active…" Olivia stared up at the sky.

"Have we ever fought Risen at night before?" Chrom shook his head, looking puzzled. "I think…it could be the full moon. There have been legends saying that demons become more active then." Inigo's eyes lit up with understanding.

"Risen were always more active at odd times in the future…" he murmured.

"We'll report it when we get back," Chrom decided. "For now, it's late. We should all be getting back to camp. All of us need rest." Olivia nodded and Inigo stifled a yawn. "Let's go." Inigo started forward, going the way they came, and before following Chrom gently held Olivia, catching her lips in a chaste kiss. They lingered there a moment, bathed in moonlight, before Chrom took Olivia's hand. "Let's go. We'd better not worry Inigo."

"Of course," Olivia replied with a smile, and the two set off.


	5. No Real Song

Pairing: Robin (F) and Kellam

**AN: Yes I know this isn't canon and that the death wasn't quite this drawn out but STILL. Just let me write a feely fic. And this is just a general "feely song" songfic. It was a plot bunny so that I could get back into writing.**

"He's dead!" Lissa shouted excitedly from afar.

"Long live Ylisse!" The chant began to rise up around the Shepherds as Kellam smiled from afar. Though still unnoticed by all, Kellam had never been more content than he was now. His wife was beautiful, smart, amazing…and now the savior of Ylisse. He looked around to find her, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Robin?" Kellam called, wandering around the desolate cliff. "Robin?!"

"Kellam…" Kellam whipped around, only to find his wife consumed by shadow.

"ROBIN!" He ran over to her as quickly as his bulky armor would allow. "What's this?! Do we need to call someone? A priest? Could Libra help? Libra!" Kellam called frantically. "Help us! Please!"

"Kellam…I chose this." Robin interrupted, so quiet it was barely audible. "I'm so sorry…"

"What…what is 'this'?"

"I have to die…so Grima will die with me." Kellam gasped.

"No! You can't! It would be thousands of years before he would rise up again…you don't have to! And you're the only one who notices me! I love you…I need you. Please…" The tears already in Robin's eyes began to spill over, as her voice turned husky with emotion.

"I don't want to do this to you…but I need to! It's for Ylisse." Kellam opened his mouth to tell her that he wanted _her, _and that Ylisse could burn around them as long as he was able to feel her embrace, but he was silenced by Robin's lips on his. The romance of the kiss was somewhat ruined by their tears melding on the way down as they both breathed shakily, holding back sobs. Kellam held Robin tighter and tighter, as if his touch could keep her in this world, could keep her from fading away, but as they broke off the kiss and he was able to look at her fading form, harsh reality stabbed through him like a knife.

"Please stay strong for me," Robin whispered against Kellam's neck. "And please take care of Morgan..."

"No, Robin, don't do this…dammit, don't do this!"

"You can tell the others what you want, but know that my last thoughts were of you…and how much I love you."

"ROBIN!" Kellam cried, but it was too late. His wife's form had faded, and he was left clutching nothing but emptiness. Everything felt empty, in fact. Robin had left a hole that could never be filled, and all Kellam could do was sink to his knees and let the tears come.

"Dad?" he heard a few moments later. Morgan stood above Kellam, tears welling in his eyes. "Where's Mom." It wasn't a question…it was almost as if he already knew and was afraid to hear it.

"She..." Kellam choked up and couldn't continue. Chrom ran over.

"No…she didn't." Kellam nodded glumly, breaking inside.

"She's gone."

"Wait!" Morgan gasped.

"What?" Chrom asked.

"I'm here!" Morgan received two looks from Chrom and Kellam suggesting that he'd stated the incredibly obvious. "No! Mom hasn't had me yet, right?" Kellam shook his head. "So I shouldn't be alive. But I'm here!"

"You…you are!" Kellam stood up and embraced his son, hope mingling with his sadness so he felt a little less broken. "So Robin has to come back! She has to!" Kellam missed Robin dearly already, but now, there was actually a chance. She'd be back. And Kellam would be there with open arms when she was.


	6. Worse Things Than Love (Timeflies)

AN: This is my try at writing something actually T. There's no sex, but it's a little less…fluffy than my other stories.  
"Song: Worse Things than Love by the Timeflies ft Natalie La Rose  
Pairing: Owain/Kjelle  
Kjelle didn't know just how it had happened. Owain had come up to her and started going off on one of his melodramatic tangents, that much she knew. But then one minute her boyfriend was posturing and spewing massive words, about goddesses descended to this mortal earth and heroes, as he did, and the next second they had locked lips more intensely than they ever had before. And the worst part was that Kjelle didn't care about the suddenness; she just wanted more. Half of her brain was telling her that it was too quick, too soon, but the other half was telling her that no one was around, that there was no harm, and that Owain was incredibly, stupidly sexy. After a minute or two, her head was spinning too badly for her to think beyond her lust, and she didn't mind. All she knew was that she could feel Owain's muscles through his shirt and it was perfect. It wasn't fair, really.  
"You…look…amazing…" Owain gasped against her lips as he held her waist. Kjelle let out a small laugh, really a puff of air, against his mouth.  
"Like…this?" she asked between kisses. She was in her training gear, covered in sweat, and with her grubby shirt loose as always. Yet Owain only held her tighter.  
"Always. But now…you're magnificent." He deepened the kiss, and soon they had to break away to breathe. Dazedly, they both sat hard on the ground.  
"Honestly? You're doing this when I look like this?" Kjelle asked, glancing down at her attire. Her shirt wasn't even hanging half off her this time. She took in a big gulp of air and felt her lightheadedness start to ebb. Gods, she could train for hours and not get winded, but NOW she was gasping?  
"Yeah," Owain replied, equally out of breath.  
"No melodrama this time?"  
"Patience, milady." Kjelle laughed, but even that little bit of melodrama felt…forced. Owain was as shocked as she was. Soon, she stared having doubts, and lust wasn't there to stop them this time. Not having her boyfriend's body pressed against her was surprisingly helpful for coherent thought.  
"Are you sure that we're ready for this?" Kjelle asked. Without hesitation, Owain nodded. "Okay, really think about it. Are we?"  
"Why wouldn't we be?" Kjelle contemplated this for a minute. "We aren't strangers."  
"Yes, but..."  
""Relax. There are worse things than love." A moment of silence let Kjelle think, and then Owain spoke again. "Now, milady, I beg you, take me to this new and wonderful place you have just shown me! Thou shall introduce me to the most beautiful of feelings!" Kjelle sighed, giving Owain a look, but he missed it entirely. "My goddess, descended to this mortal earth, please show this mere human the meaning of pleasure!"  
"Just shut up and kiss me," Kjelle reprimanded, and as they leaned in and pressed their lips together, it became clear how well Owain could deliver.


	7. Light's Theme (Death Note OST)

**AN: Thanks to SuperMarioForever2 for the request! Hope it turned out the way you wanted it. **

**Massive spoilers from here on out, so if you haven't yet played the game, I'd skip this fic.**

**I am setting this after Lucina tried to kill Robin so that this would make more sense.**

Song: Light's Theme from Death Note

Pairing: Robin/Lucina

After everyone else had settled down for the night, Robin separated himself off from the group and took a walk into the woods that they had camped out in. After today…he needed time to think and digest everything that had happened. He hadn't been able to focus on tactics, he hadn't been able to train. Everyone had been willing to help him, especially Chrom, but Robin had insisted all was well. In reality, this was something that only he could sort out, simply because of the cold hard truth—now, he was a danger to all the Shepherds.

Robin stared at the mark on his hand—a symbol of what he was born to be. He had the Heart of Grima, and was born to be his plaything, nothing but an empty shell for Grima to do what he wanted with. That was his past, and it was bound to be his future. His own love had even been about to kill him to protect her father from Grima. As much as it hurt, Robin had to acknowledge that Lucina was probably right. Time had favored its original course too much before—Emmeryn was a perfect example of that. One assassination attempt thwarted only for another to succeed. What if this worked out the same way?

"Love? Are you alright?" Lucina asked quietly, making Robin jump.

"Y…yes! I'm fine." He stepped back and gave Lucina's hip a glance—her sword wasn't there. Lucina followed his gaze and her face fell.

"Robin…I'm not here for that again. I already told you it was a mistake."

"I can't blame you," Robin sighed, running his thumb over the back of his right hand where Grima's mark was forever tattooed into his skin. "You would all be better off without me."

"I wouldn't," Lucina whispered. Hearing that should have reassured Robin, should have made him feel better, but somehow it only rubbed salt into his wounds and reminded him of the empty feeling that had pursued him since his dearest love had raised her sword to him. Seeing Lucina so at _ease, _so guiltless, having so easily forgotten a gesture that tore Robin apart, brought rage where the sadness had once been.

"You were the one that was ready to kill me!" Robin shot back. After a moment of silence, Lucina's cheeks flushed as anger at her lover settled in her chest.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to even raise my sword to you, Robin?! It was one of the most heartbreaking things that I have ever done! Because I came back from the future vowing vengeance on the friend who betrayed my father, but when I learned it was you?! I had to CHOOSE. I had to choose between the man who raised me and the man who I loved, and gods, that was not an easy decision! After I saw how Grima had you wrapped his little finger, I was _scared, _I was afraid, and I felt like any decision I made, I would regret for the rest of my life! I trusted you, I loved you, but I feared Grima and I had to end it." Lucina paused for a moment, her temper cooling, and then when Robin didn't reply, she continued. "Robin, I would never make that decision again. I see now just how strong you are. But then, I just didn't know. I knew you didn't want to kill my father, but I wasn't sure."

"I'm still not sure," Robin said. "I mean, I would never hurt Chrom, and I could control Grima's pull this time…but what about the next time? And the time after that? I am _destined _to kill him, Lucina. I'm destined to bring death upon Ylisse."

"You were destined to kill Chrom under Grima's influence. But you didn't. If you could avoid this, you could do it again. And Father always says that we should trust the invisible ties that bind us. If they were strong enough this time, they will only get stronger with time."

"Lucina, I was born only to host Grima. That is the only reason that I'm here. I'm nothing but a stepping stone for Grima. That has to mean something." Lucina pondered for a second, and then replied.

"Yes, it does. It means that your accomplishments mean so much more. You weren't brought here to lead the Shepherds through their every mission with your tactics. But you did. You weren't brought here to defy Grima and help us destroy Validar. But you _did. _If all you were meant to be was a shell, the fact that you've done this is amazing."

"But…" Robin interjected, reluctant to believe.

"We'd be lost without you, Robin. I would be. If you were nothing but a shell for Validar...why would Chrom have so much faith in you? Why would the Shepherds trust and follow you?" Lucina paused to intertwine her fingers with Robin's. "Why would I have fallen for you?" Robin smiled for what felt like the first time in weeks, and gently squeezed Lucina's hand.

"Thank you, dearest. I needed to hear that."

"I know this probably didn't fix your doubts, but please just remember that you are so much more than Grima's vessel." Robin nodded, and initiated a chaste kiss that neither of them wanted to end. For a few moments, they simply stood together, savoring their togetherness.

"We should probably get back to camp," Robin suggested a little later. "Your father might trust me with his life, but mine might not last much longer if he finds us out in the woods together." Lucina rolled her eyes.

"He's so protective. But you're right. We'd better not make him worry." Lucina started to walk back to camp, and Robin followed her. There were still doubts swimming through his mind, but Lucina had brought a little light to his persistent darkness.


	8. Centuries (Fall Out Boy)

**AN: Hey guys! I'm working on some more festive FE fics, but for now here's this little thing that I had archived for a while.**

_Pairing: Nah/Yarne_

_Song: Centuries by Fall Out Boy_

Nah blinked the sleep out of her eyes as she awoke. The tent was barely light—it was obviously the middle of the night still. She sighed, looking outside through the gap in the tent flaps. No one was awake and the small party of Shepherds that had gone out to investigate some reports of Risen were still gone. Apparently it was urgent enough that they couldn't wait, and Nah had been left behind. Chrom said they would only need a few soldiers. Fredrick, of course, accompanied, and Robin insisted she needed to go (which, of course, nobody disputed, as they hadn't the time to strategize). Brady had volunteered, insisting they needed a healer there in case something happened, and then before Nah could protest, Yarne jumped in, desperate to prove himself. Nah begged him to stay, but nothing had worked, and here Nah was, alone. Her parents' tent was a ways down the clearing—if something were to happen to her, they wouldn't be able to come quickly enough to avert chaos.

Terror started to rise up in her heart, that fear that had plagued her every night, and Nah began to panic. Every little noise was suddenly something going to kidnap her. She bit back a scream as rustling came from behind her tent. "It…it's just…just the wind…" she quietly said to herself. But she was not convinced. The rustling continued, and then Nah heard footsteps. Before she could react, a small group of bandits appeared in her tent. Panicked, she reached for her dragonstone…but it was gone. A bandit held it up, smirking, showing his rotted teeth. Another laughed, and his acrid breath blew in Nah's face. He threw the dragonstone out of the tent, and the sound of something shattering floated in. _No! _Nah thought, trying to run out of the tent, if only to see the fragments of the one thing that gave her an ability to fight. But the bandits grabbed her, pulled a cloth around her mouth. Nah tried as hard as she could to scream, but all that came out was a dull, subdued sound, most of the scream muffled by the gag. They even began to bind her arms and legs. Nah struggled, she thrashed, but no one came. No one could have heard. The bandits laughed wickedly, started to pull her out of the tent, and in the dead of night took her away, presumably to their lair.

Nah's waking scream was muffled into the blanket that had managed to wrap its way around her mouth in her struggles. Her bedroll was a mess, but she was shaking too badly to do anything about it. That dream had plagued her for far too many nights, and usually it was bearable; Yarne was always there when Nah awoke in a cold sweat, wrapping her in a firm hug and assuring her everything was all right. But Nah was alone, with no one to comfort her as she started to sob. If Yarne were there, he'd give her a hug, let her tears soak into his hair, reassure her everything was okay. And it never failed. Yarne was the love of Nah's life and even just him being there made everything better. But he wasn't.

Then other fears started coming up in her head…what if Yarne had left? No, he'd never leave. He loved the Shepherds too much. But what if he couldn't come back? What if he'd been taken hostage? What if he'd been killed? They were going to investigate…what if there was some massive party of Risen and no one could fight everything off and even Robin's tactics couldn't save everyone? What if Yarne wasn't coming back!? Nah's sobs only grew louder at the thought that she'd be without Yarne just like she grew up without her parents. She started to panic as she realized she was alone, alone, alone without anyone in the world to care for her, shaking harder, feeling faint…

"Nah? You okay?" Nah jerked her head up to find Yarne, strong, handsome Yarne, standing in the entrance to her tent.

"Yarne!" she gasped, tears still running down her cheeks. She quickly looked him over—no limps, no serious injuries, just a bandage around his upper arm. She ran to him, hugging him tightly. Yarne hugged her back.

"Oh, Nah...bad dreams again?" Nah nodded, her face buried in his shoulder. "It's okay, Nah. I'm here now, and I'm not gonna let any bandits near you. I'll be here for as long as you need to. For centuries, even. We have that long. Okay?"

"Oh…okay…" she hiccupped as her crying started to run its course. Yarne let go of her, starting to lead her back into the tent.

"Now, let's go to bed. If you have another dream, I promise I'll be there when you wake up. Okay?" Nah nodded.

"Thank you," she said, sniffling and rubbing the last of the tears away.

"That's what you do for the girl you love," he replied. "Now come in. I'll get my bedroll down." Nah smiled, following Yarne. She knew this time, she could look forward to warm cuddling and love if the bandits invaded her dreams again.


	9. Baby It's Cold Outside

**AN: So here's my first seasonal fic—I won't update much after tomorrow because I'm entering the Void again (so no Internet—shocking, I know). It's also my first AU! Hopefully I'll get a few more out, and if anyone has any quick pairings let me know. **

Song: "Baby, It's Cold Outside"

Pairing: Stahl/Cordelia (College!AU) **They are in apartments instead of dorms cuz plot.**

Stahl and Cordelia sat on the couch, snuggled together peacefully. Cordelia looked adoringly at her boyfriend, who couldn't look any cuter than he did in his slightly oversized sweater and with his hair rumpled. For his part, Stahl wondered how he could have wooed such a beautiful angel—Cordelia was, as always, the picture of perfection. They intertwined their fingers and simply each basked in the presence of the other. Finally, classes were starting to calm down, with only a few more tests—Stahl was well on his way to a relatively average major in business, which was not terribly strenuous, and Cordelia's busy class schedule and her perfectionistic nature had finally calmed down, allowing them to spend time together.

"I love you," Stahl told Cordelia.

"I love you too," Cordelia replied, beaming. Their chests rose and fell in tandem as their tranquil silence wrapped around them comfortingly. Suddenly, startling them out of their reverie, Cordelia's phone started to buzz. She reached over to silence it, only to see that it was far later than she thought. Quickly, she stood.

"I'm sorry, but it's late. I really must go—thank you for an amazing dinner," Cordelia said as she put on her coat.

"Are you sure you shouldn't stay?" Stahl pleaded. "I mean, the roads are going to be so bad. Look at all that snow." Indeed, as they looked out the window, the world looked whitewashed, and thick, powdery flakes whipped around frantically, only adding to the chaos.

"Love, I have my calculus test tomorrow. I should honestly get home and study. And really, what would everyone else think?"

"Does that matter?" Stahl wheedled. "And you're going to be more than fine on your calculus test—you know how smart you are."

"I'm not as consistent as I want to be and I might earn a lackluster score on the test. Then what would happen to my grade? I wouldn't be perfect."

"Do you have to be?" Cordelia sighed, deciding to drop the matter for now, and opened the door. She recoiled quickly, her face smarting from the snow flying everywhere at top speeds, and stepped back. Stahl raised an eyebrow as he gently shut the door, and Cordelia pursed her lips, not wanting to give in. But it was so warm in here, and Stahl was perfect, and she was tired enough to just want to curl up in her boyfriend's arms and sleep her worries away.

"Maybe I should wait just a few moments—I'm sure that it will calm down quickly. But just a few moments," Cordelia added stubbornly as she saw the dopey grin that spread over Stahl's face. Quickly, he forced a neutral expression.

"Okay, just a little bit. Do you want a drink?"

"Just water—I am leaving soon." But even as she said it, Cordelia felt her willpower starting to crumble, and it only got worse as she stood in the kitchen leaning against her perfect boyfriend. "Are you sure that this is just water?" Cordelia inquired suspiciously, trying to figure out how all her perfect logical inhibitions managed to escape her so quickly.

"Of course!" Stahl exclaimed. "Cordelia, I promise I wouldn't try to slip you something and if you really want to leave, you can, but I just worry…" Suddenly, his speech was cut off by Cordelia's lips pressing against his. Her arms slid around his waist as they broke the short, chaste kiss, and she simply stood, resting her head on Stahl's shoulder.

"It does look dangerous to drive…"Cordelia mused. "But what would the others say?"  
"I'd rather listen to their gossip than have you get hurt," Stahl replied, holding her closer. "Seriously, it's really bad out there." With that, Cordelia set aside her misgivings, pushed away her insecurities and her fear of being judged, and took a deep breath.

"Would it be all right if I stayed?" Stahl smiled.

"Definitely," he replied as he kissed her once more.


	10. Mirrors (Justin Timberlake)

**AN: So I found some amazing Inigo/Gerome artwork by gilmobobo on tumblr and then I discovered their hacked S-Support and I'm sorry but I can't help myself at this point!**

Song: Mirrors by Justin Timberlake

Pairing: Inigo/Gerome

_Inigo_

Inigo walked through the outskirts of the camp the Shepherds had made, contemplating the results of his latest efforts to woo a woman. He'd brought Gerome into town, and all the ladies had done was fawn over HIM! The utter indignity of it still frustrated Inigo—why was he, a beacon of desirability, doomed to suffer rejection, doomed to hold the place of second fiddle to someone who utterly didn't care? It didn't make any sense. What _was _it that everyone loved so much about Gerome? Granted, he was tall, and he _did _always look mysterious, and Inigo _supposed _that could be attractive under the right circumstances, but there had to be something else, something new that could potentially be a factor. The ladies didn't just fall over themselves for the tall and mysterious. He had to be missing something that was abundantly obvious to everyone else.

"Hi, Minervykins." Inigo started when he heard the soft greeting; he'd thought he was essentially alone. Why would Cherche be here? But then he realized that the voice was far too deep to be Cherche's, and as he looked over, he saw _Gerome, _of all people, gently cooing over his wyvern. "You're the most beautiful girl, aren't you? Yes, you are, Minervykins!" The wyvern let out a contented grumble as Gerome stroked her neck, leaning on her side. His hands moved down her back, and Inigo could have sworn that Minerva was smiling in response. And Gerome was smiling as well, a smile that shined even through his mask, soft and loving. Minerva was his world.

It took a moment for Inigo to realize that he'd been staring, but Gerome was so absorbed in Minerva, wholly focused on her, that it really didn't matter. This was nothing like the Gerome he knew—on the battlefield, talking to everyone else, even in the city when they were talking to girls, Gerome was cold. Distant. Now, however…

Quickly, Inigo's attention flicked to himself. Something within his chest ached, and his stomach felt odd. Not a bad odd, not as if he was ill…but different. His heart felt different as well—it was beating fast, like it did when he'd exerted himself or when he was anxious, but no, Inigo had just been standing there, and he wasn't unhappy or under stress. He'd never felt this way before—not for any girl he'd chased. His cheeks were aching—wait, had he been smiling this whole time as he watched Gerome? Inigo started to turn red and departed the scene as quickly as he could without attracting notice. Something was very wrong, and Inigo didn't know what it was. Hopefully it would go away, hopefully it would leave so things made sense again.

* * *

When, predictably enough, the feeling did not leave, Inigo decided to sneak out of the camp later at night. Dancing always helped things such as this. When life was confusing, when Inigo didn't know what to do, all he needed to do was dance…and somewhere, in the motion of his body, the world managed to make sense. It worked in the broken future that they'd once inhabited…it would work here. He knew it had to. The clearing he loved, one next to a still pond that made the atmosphere all the more tranquil, was uninhabited as always, and he took up a beginning stance, allowing his muscles and his heart to do the rest. He leapt, turned, spun, did everything just as his mother had taught him. Inigo breathed harder, felt his muscles tense and loosen as they needed to, felt the dance all through his body. His mind drifted away from worldly troubles, departed from his worries and concerns, and the jumble of his thoughts began to organize. As he danced through the clearing, the moon shining down on him and the pool reflecting his movements, Inigo was at peace. So, finally, when it came time for him to stop, he knew what was going on. He wasn't thrilled with it, still hoped it would go away, and didn't know how to deal with it, but at least he had figured out the current situation.

Inigo was falling in love with Gerome.

* * *

_Gerome _

The stars shined brightly as Gerome sat outside, far from camp, contemplating his feelings. Sure, many believed that he had none, but he simply ensured that any emotional expression took place where none could see it. And that brought him into the forest, to his usual deserted place, a tree near a small pond. This morning, he'd had girls falling over themselves to make passes at him, something he hated. And he knew it would happen if he went with Inigo—yet he still wanted to go. Why?

Well, Inigo certainly was a factor, Gerome had to admit.

He acknowledged that he'd had some slight romantic feelings for Inigo a long time ago, but with all the passes he made at women and the sheer lack of attention Inigo paid him, Gerome was fairly sure those feelings remained unrequited. And this was fine. He hadn't allowed the feelings to build to an extent where they couldn't be controlled, and for now, simple friendship seemed to sate the unwarranted desire to be with Inigo. It worked, it functioned. No complaints. Yet, his current behavior didn't make sense. He disliked going to bars in the city, to put it mildly; he disliked being the center of attention (also a great understatement); he really, really disliked being forced to turn down hordes of girls. But he still went out with Inigo anyway. Were Gerome's feelings reaching an unprecedented point? Was it becoming more than idle attraction? He'd need to keep much better stock of this in the future, so as to avoid any potential crises.

And then Inigo emerged from a path, stepping into a clearing that Gerome could see from his spot.

Gerome knew that if he didn't move, he'd be all but invisible to Inigo, so he simply sat and watched, curiously. Why could Inigo have come out into the forest, in the dead of night, all alone? He didn't seem to be the type to practice the introspection that Gerome enjoyed. But it all became clear the moment he started to dance. His body moved perfectly, to an unseen rhythm that Gerome could feel just by watching him, and just like a mirror, the pool reflected all of his movements. The sheer sight of Inigo, his expression utterly serene, his face bathed in gentle moonlight, made Gerome's heart stutter in a way that he had no control of. The perfect motion of Inigo's perfect body made averting his eyes impossible, the way he seemed to defy gravity with every leap transfixed Gerome against his will. Everything seemed to be working against him…yet, as he gently smiled, watching, he didn't really care.

But as it always did, realization slid into the trance Gerome had entered into, and quickly, Gerome knew that what he once had called simple attraction had already transcended that. When had that happened? It didn't really matter. The damage was done. Gerome was completely and utterly in love with Inigo, and that was that.

_Dammit, _Gerome thought, and resigned himself to his fate as he silently stood and, like a ghost, slipped away.


End file.
